


Part 7 - First Valentine's Day

by Nanoraptor



Series: Bucky x TJ - A Series of Firsts [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Boys In Love, Emotions, Feelings, Fluff, Implied Smut, Love, M/M, Softness, Swearing, Valentine's Day, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanoraptor/pseuds/Nanoraptor
Summary: A miniseries for The SS HBC's Week of Love writing challenge, centering around the relationship of two boys who just need a break and need some love❤ The story of how they meet, how their relationship evolves, and how they can learn to love and be loved.Their first Valentine's Day together, and both TJ and Bucky want it to be perfect. A nice, dinner date night in, and lots of love.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Thomas "T. J." Hammond
Series: Bucky x TJ - A Series of Firsts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167074
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Part 7 - First Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 and the final day for the Week of Love with The SS HBC. This has been one of the most fun series I’ve written, and I think my first completed series! Thank you again for reading, and to The HBC for these prompts, this was so fun and I’m just floating on fluff and feelings now, I love these boys so much🥰 Happy Valentine’s Day!❤

TJ opened the door to see Bucky standing there in a suit and tie with a single red rose in his hand. He let out an audible gasp before reaching out for Bucky’s other hand and pulling him inside. The door had hardly closed before TJ was kissing him, practically jumping into his arms. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, baby,” Bucky grinned one they finally parted. His eyes sparkled, deep and blue, while he stroked his thumb over TJ’s cheek.

“Thank you,” TJ said quietly, accepting the rose and pausing to smell it, a smirk of a smile spreading on his face as he looked up at Bucky through his lashes. “You look amazing.” He leaned in to press a kiss to Bucky’s cheek, and the other man blushed, a rare thing that TJ loved to see.

“So do you, sweetheart. And it smells incredible in here.” TJ grinned, taking the rose and popping it into a vase, which he carried to the table, already set for dinner, complete with candles. He set the vase down and admired the setting before stepping back towards the counter.

“I just took it out of the oven,” he gestured to the lasagna he’d made, looking quite proud of himself for pulling it off. “And I got our favorite dessert for later too.”

“Oh my god, really?” Bucky’s eyes widened in surprise at the thought of the chocolate brownie ice cream cake that they both loved so much. They’d ordered a piece to share earlier in the summer, and had decided that the bar had now been impossibly raised as far as desserts were concerned.

“Yup. Picked it up this afternoon.”

“You’re amazing.” TJ blushed at that, dipping his head and fussing with the lasagna. He missed the way Bucky was looking at him then with adoration in his eyes, but when he looked up, he briefly caught Bucky’s gaze, that beautiful blue captivating him just like the very first night, before Bucky blinked and turned to slide his jacket off. TJ pulled his lip between his teeth as he watched, _damn_ did that man look good in a suit.

Taking a breath, he tore his gaze from his boyfriend, finishing up with the dinner, then bringing it to the table. He was just about to sit when Bucky caught his hand, gently tugging him close and planting a searing kiss on his lips. As always, TJ completely lost himself in it, everything about Bucky making him positively melt. He hummed, a dreamy, satisfied sigh, and slowly blinked his eyes open as Bucky pulled away. Love drunk already. The smile Bucky had on his face made him weak in the knees.

“You’ve outdone yourself, this all looks so good. Thank you, baby.”

“First Valentine’s Day, Bucky. I wanted it to be perfect.”

“Well it is,” Bucky gushed. “There’s nowhere I’d rather be.”

They ate dinner, laughing like they had on their first date, and it was good, it was nice. Quiet, and comfortable, without any peering eyes, just relaxed. When TJ brought out the dessert, they shared it, unable to hold back moans as they enjoyed the rich chocolate. 

“Shit,” TJ cursed. “This dessert is like a fucking orgasm in my mouth. It’s so fucking good.” Bucky barked a laugh, squeezing his eyes shut, his nose scrunching, and TJ couldn’t help but grin with him.

“One of the best decisions we ever made, ordering this that night.” 

“Fuck yes.“ TJ paused, his voice softening. "Almost as good as you coming back to that club.” TJ caught Bucky’s gaze then, and just held it, a wave of emotion suddenly hitting him. Bucky smiled softly, teaching out to take TJ’s hand in his.

“And you coming over to say hi.”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Their fingers threaded together now, Bucky’s thumb rubbing small circles over TJ’s skin, and it was the perfect romantic moment. His heart was singing and he wanted to remember it forever.

“I couldn’t either,” Bucky agreed. “And now I can’t imagine my life without you.” TJ had to blink back tears, ducking his head again at Bucky’s words. Bucky leaned in, gently lifting his chin and kissing him, soft and slow, but full of feeling.

“I love you TJ. And I’m not going anywhere, I’m in this for the long haul.” A small gasp left TJ’s lips, and that was it, he couldn’t hold back the tears.

“I- me too Buck. I love you so much, I’m never letting you go. Not ever.” TJ leaned in now, cupping his face and practically climbing into his lap to kiss him as Bucky gently brushed away the tears. Love shown through soft touches and whispers, and a little while later they lay tangled together in bed, as Bucky pulled the blanket up around them.

“Stay,” TJ whispered, knowing Bucky would but still needing to ask him.

“Tonight?” Bucky murmured the question against TJ’s skin, pulling him closer, and TJ sank into it with a satisfied sigh.

“Always.” More soft kisses on his skin, and when they fell asleep, it came easily, holding onto each other, never wanting to let the other go.


End file.
